


Birds of Prey

by Rocketstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cute, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketstar/pseuds/Rocketstar
Summary: This is the two characters from my main story "Two Young fools" it's of a scene that hasn't happened and in much more detail. You can read it for more context but if not it's still just a smutty sex scene you can enjoy. no plot just horninessso I guess there are spoilers but honestly just two guys going at it.also, both characters are 18 or older, just mentioning it as it doesn't say it in in the story.Other stories with the same characters:Public Displays of AffectionLets warm up together, forever.my original story:Two Young Fools
Kudos: 3





	Birds of Prey

Their lips were firmly pressed together, collapsing into each other; there was no room to breathe. Desperate hands tangled in messy locks. The room was quiet with only the pounding of their heartbeats like clapping thunder, storming in each others’ minds.  
Ash’s hands trailing down Everett’s spine softly, a gentle touch like a sparrow’s feather. His warm hands against his cold, clammy skin. Ash lifted his shirt up and off, disrupting the kiss for only a mere second, but even that was too long. Quickly embracing each other again. Just to repeat the frantic endeavor with Ash’s tee.  
Skin to skin, interlaced with each other. Ash forced open Everett’s mouth more with his tongue. A romantic peek to a passionate kiss. Fumbling fingers undoing each other’s pants. Slipping them down and trudging them off.  
Ash’s crotch pushed closer, rubbing his excitement again against Everett. Everett felt his body react to the hot bulge firmly against him. A flush of warmth trailing down his body. He couldn’t help it. He was erect.  
The two grinded against each other, the sensation sending flickers of lightning forcing through Everett’s heightened body. Ash relished Everett’s lips, a light trail of silica connecting them, breaking, then trailing away.  
Ash’s hand shifting down. Gently touching the ragging bulge was in Everett’s underwear. His erection flickering as his hand grasped on and began to stroke up and down, gaining momentum as he went. Everett’s hips cocking with each stroke. Finally, he slipped his hand away, leaving Everett panting for more. Ash reached down with one hand slipping his underwear down with the other pulling his fully erect penis out. Everett followed. Slipping his briefs down quickly, making it, so his penis flicked up, bouncing slightly to ash’s amusement. They both stripped their undergarment off, flicking them to the side once they reached their feet—two silly boys who were considered men, standing naked, erect, and stupidly in love.  
Hazy eyes that trapped each other. The underlying lust pulsating through their bodies. Ash pushing Everett, so his legs bumped on the side of the bed. His eyes demanding him to sit. And Everett did without hesitation.  
Ash slid down, landing on his knees. His gentle touch against the large scare on Everett’s leg, then sliding to his twitching manhood. He wrapped his burning hand around this twitching cock and began to jerk. Everett let out a moan; this seemed to excite Ash as he then gently peaked his lips against the tip. And without warning, he opened his mouth and excepted the dizzy teen inside. Ash’s mouth fully around the head, this tongue resting underneath. His head began to bob up and down the shaft of Everett’s cock, gagging slightly when Everett’s firm penis went too far. Everett could feel himself starting to fall week, his toes curled, his hand hovering for stability from the mattress behind him. He picked up the pace, Everett moaning in unison with his lips. Everett’s hand interlaced with his hair; he gently pulled out the elastic that held his hair up in a messy bun. Brushing his thick black hair behind his ear.  
It was sloppy at best and ever know, and then Everett could feel his teeth gently glide across himself, but He didn’t care, never did, and never will. Without warning, Everett couldn’t help it; his body didn’t prepare him to react. He realized; Ash’s eyes went wide as his mouth was filled with him even when his member left his mouth. Everett could tell he didn’t know what to do, so he quickly handed him the t-shirt he had stripped off. Trying his best to look away as ash spat it out. Everett took a few deep breaths; he was still hard.

Everett was sitting on the bed, stupidly aroused. Ash stood up; he was gently jerking his erect cock, letting out soft moans that verged on whimpers. He leaned beside Everett, his lips nibbling at his ears, his hand still gliding up and down his shaft. The scene making Everett’s hips gently pump back in forth, beads of white cum dripping softly.  
“I want to-”  
“I want to fuck you too.”  
Everett’s eyes shifted up at Ash, flickering slightly as if he’s drunken on ecstasy. His lips glided to Everett’s lips, a soft, tender kiss.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Everett mouthed into ash. Ash let out a slight smile,  
“me either” He slid down onto his back, laying on the bed, pulling Everett to do the same. Which he gladly did.  
Everett’s hands traced up and down his soft pale body. Ash lifted his legs, spending them up and out. Everett positioned himself between his legs, rubbing his hot thick cock against his ass. Rubbing his dick up and down Ash’s twitching hole.  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Everitt panted.  
Ash wrapped his legs around him, pulling the horny desperate teen a little closer. Everett leaned down till he was face to face with Ash.  
“I was preparing for you, baby,” Ash snickered.  
Everett’s face flushed red, taking a deep breath before he rubbed himself once more. His tip lined up, and he began to push. Ash let out a soft, breathy moan. The tip slipped in, and both let out a moan. Everitt pushed deeper. Ash was tight and warm, griping on Everett’s cock. He could feel himself start to grind. Ash crossed his legs around Everett, allowing him to fully push inside. Ash let a breathy “fuck” as he started to move his hips, feeling the thick cock inside him. Everett pulled his hands up to cup Ash’s hands. His panting and horny face beaming with euphoria.  
“you’re so beautiful,” Everett groaned. He began to move. Cocking his hips slowly at first, lifting himself up so he could push Ash’s legs up more. Holding onto his pale thighs. Everett began to pump in and out, watching his cock bulge within Ash. Ash let out another louder moan, his whole body moving in rhythm with Everett’s movements. Everett started to thrust harder, pulling out slowly to pound back in deep and hard. Everett adjusted Ash’s hips, leaning down to embrace the panting Ash.  
Their tongues wrapping around each other. Wet and hot, beads of sweat collecting on their sensitive bodies. Everett started to pick up the pace, pounding harder, thrusting deeper and deeper. Ash’s let out loud cries as the whole bed squeaked under them. Everett couldn’t contain the feeling that was building up inside him, flaming and burning like a ball of saturated passion. Everett came, filling Ash with thick hot cum until he could barely breathe with one last thrust. Ash’s whole-body flinching with a loud cry. Everett let out a whimper as he collapsed on Ash, huffing hard. They took a moment to breathe.  
Everett’s face pressed against his neck, still inside him, gently twitching. Ash pushed his auburn hair out of his face, softly playing with his fluffy hair and soft rosy cheeks. Ash let out a gentle chuckle.  
“I love you,”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
